Rêves de conquêtes
by Brume Neige
Summary: Klaus veut créer une armée d'hybride, Stefan doit l'aider et au final surgira une rencontre inattendue. Katherine veut Stefan, le sauvera-t-elle ? Jusqu'où Klaus est-il prêt à aller pour avoir ce qu'il veut ?
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une nouvelle fanfic, je suis bien inspirée en ce moment. Elle a pour personnage principal Klaus. Temporellement ça se passe après le 3.01. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. **

* * *

><p>La nuit tombait sur une petite ville dans le Tennessee. L'odeur de la peur et du sang était imprimé dans chaque parcelle du petit bar dans lequel se trouvait deux individus. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux foncés. Il se tenait stoïque à côté d'un autre individu blond dégageant une aura de puissance. Le silence était tombé dans ce petit barre et les gens avaient l'impression de sortir d'une sorte de cauchemar éveillé. Ils regardaient tous l'homme allongé sur la table du billard et dont la tête était tourné dans un angle étrange. Tous les occupants du bar n'en revenaient pas, ils avaient laissé librement ses deux individus torturer un innocent et le tuer sous leurs.<p>

Un sourire inquiétant s'étira sur le visage de l'étranger au cheveux blond.

« L'hypnose a été rompus, amuse-toi bien Stefan » déclara l'étranger tout en se levant.

Tout individus se trouvant à l'extérieur du bar pouvait entendre des hurlements de peur accentuer par le bruit du tonnerre, comme une dernière protestation du ciel.

_Deux jours plus tard_

Klaus était furieux, Ray Sutton n'avait pas survécu à sa transformation. Il y avait manifestement quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Stefan avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la mauvaise humeur de Klaus. Ce dernier exigeait de lui de plus en plus de massacre. Parfois Stefan en jubilait mais parfois il avait juste un terrible sentiment de culpabilité qui lui enserrait les entrailles. Dans ces moments il repensait à Elena. La femme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait laissé à Mystic Fall. Il repensait à la douceur de sa peau et à son parfum. Son rire et sa voix emplissait son esprit, mais malheureusement au fur et à mesure des tueries, ces souvenirs s'estompaient. Stefan tentait de s'y accrocher tel un noyé agrippé à une bouée. Mais il savait que bientôt il atteindrait un point de non retour.

Ils étaient actuellement dans une petite ville de Georgie dont ils avaient déjà oublié le nom. Klaus était persuadé que la réponse à ses questions se trouvaient ici. Ils rechercher une personne du nom de Brianna. C'était une sorcière. Klaus avait déjà rencontrer une de ses ancêtres. Maintenant Greta et Maddox ayant été tué par cet imbécile qui servait de frère à Stefan, Klaus devait improviser pour trouver de l'aide. Non pas qu'il n'est aucune sorcière à sa disposition, mais malheureusement les sorcières puissantes étaient très rare et il avait gâché ses deux cartes maîtresses qui étaient Greta et Maddox.

La ville dans laquelle erraient Klaus et Stefan ressemblait à une ville fantôme telle qu'on les voit dans les anciens western. Elle était désertique et les seules animations humaines provenaient d'un bar et d'un salon de coiffure. Klaus se dirigea vers le salon de coiffure, il pu voir à travers la vitre une femme d'environ une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux blonds et désordonnés discuter avec un enfant. Klaus sourit, il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Il fit signe à Stefan de s'approcher.

« Je vais rentrer dans le salon de coiffure et je vais discuter avec cette charmante femme. Toi tu vas t'assurer que l'enfant ne s'enfuit pas du salon, ordonna Klaus.

- Je ne pense pas que l'enfant nous soit d'une quelconque utilité, déclara Stefan

- L'enfant en lui-même est inutile, accorda Klaus, mais si jamais cette sorcière n'est pas coopérative, l'enfant sera un très bon argument pour que je puisse obtenir ce que je veux. »

Stefan ne répondit rien, intérieurement l'attitude de Klaus le dégouttait. Et il se dégouttait lui-même d'obéir. Mais tel était le prix à payer. Il emboîta le pas à Klaus et entra dans le salon.

En les voyant entrer, la femme écarquilla les yeux et fit un geste pour placer l'enfant derrière elle mais Stefan fut plus rapide et saisit l'enfant par la gorge. Il sentait sous ses mains le sang battre le pouls de l'enfant. Et pour l'instant il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de planter ses dents dans peau fragile et lui arracher la gorge. Pour l'instant Stefan repoussa son instinct bestial. Une partie de lui voulait désespérément sauver cet enfant et espérer qu'il n'aurait pas à le tuer. Klaus s'avança en souriant vers la femme.

« Brianna Tharen ? Demanda Klaus

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Voyons chérie ne sois pas sur la défensive, gloussa Klaus, je veux juste que tu me rendes un petit service en tant que sorcière. Et après que j'aurais eu ce que je voulais, je promet de ne plus vous embêtez.

- Libérez mon fils, exigea Brianna

- Pas avant d'être sûre d'avoir ton entière coopération, répondit Klaus.

- Je ferais ce que vous me dites mais libérez mon fils ! »

Klaus observa un moment Brianna puis se tourna vers Stefan et lui fit signe de lâcher l'enfant. Ce dernier se précipita dans les bras de sa mère. Bizarrement Stefan était à la fois déçu et satisfait. Déçu car une partie de lui aurait voulu s'abreuver du sang de cet enfant, mais satisfait de ne pas avoir commis un infanticide. Après quelques minutes Brianna ordonna à l'enfant de se réfugier dans l'arrière boutique. Puis elle se tourna vers Klaus.

« Alors en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Ne sois pas si formelle, tu sais j'ai déjà rencontré une de tes ancêtres, elle s'appelait Anne, nous avions eu de bon moment elle et moi, susurra Klaus.

- Désolée de ne pas me montrer conviviale auprès d'individus qui ont menacer mon fils, s'emporta Brianna

- Voyons chérie, calme-toi. Il est toujours vivant et c'est ce qui compte, lui intima Klaus, très bien maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Sais-tu ce que je suis ?

- Et bien vous êtes tous les deux des vampires, répondit Brianna.

- Je parlais de moi ma douce Brianna »

Klaus lui donna un sourire inquiétant et saisit une des mains de Brianna...

« Qu'est-ce que... »

La sorcière semblait abasourdie par le contact avec Klaus.

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment un vampire, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Brianna

- Tu as juste pour l'instant, je suis sûre que tu sais ce que je suis, lui répondit Klaus

- Mais c'est impossible... les lois de la nature... bafouilla Brianna

- Ahh, les sorcières et leurs équilibre de la nature. C'est si ennuyeux tous ça, tu ne penses pas chérie ? se moqua Klaus »

Klaus leva une de ses main et caressa le visage de Brianna, Stefan pouvait l'a voir frissonner mais pas de plaisir. La pièce entière était imprégnée de l'odeur de la peur. Klaus se pencha vers le visage de Brianna, et frôla de ses lèvres les oreilles de la jeune femme.

« Ce que je veux mon amour, c'est pouvoir créer d'autres créatures comme moi. Et tu vas m'aider à accomplir cette tâche »

_Dans une ville inconnue_

Katherine jubilait, elle était enfin libre, pourtant elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait une sensation de vide en elle. Et rien ne pouvait faire partir ce sentiment pas même en éteignant son côté humain. La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle n'avait jamais fait de son bonheur une priorité, elle avait toujours fait passer avant tout son plaisir et sa survit. Mais maintenant, elle se sentais seule. Elle repensa à son double, et la jalousie monta en elle. Son double avait des amis sur qui compter, des gens prêt à sacrifier leur vie pour elle. Mais qui se sacrifierait pour elle, Katherine Pierce ? Qui voudrait devenir amis avec elle ? La solitude rongeait Katherine de l'intérieur. Cinq cent ans de solitude. Et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait malgré tout l'impression que quelque part, elle était perdante.

Que lui restait-il ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps elle répondrait les frères Salvatore, mais son charmant double s'était arrangé pour lui voler sa place et par-dessus tout la petite Gilbert lui a pris celui à qui elle tenait le plus, Stefan. Stefan qui ne jurait plus que par Elena Gilbert, son Stefan qui s'était sacrifier pour sauver son frère, Damon. Ce dernier qui d'ailleurs se faisait bécoter par son double derrière le dos de Stefan. Elena n'était pas si différente qu'elle, d'une certaine façon elle était pire. Avec Katherine, Stefan et Damon savaient que cet amour leur serait douloureux, mais avec Elena ils allaient tous les deux souffrir deux fois plus, car ils ne s'attendraient pas à ce que quelque chose de mal vienne d'elle, elle était juste plus discrète et hypocrite. Au moins Katherine avait été honnête ds le départ avec Stefan et Damon, ils savaient à quoi ils s'engageaient avec elles. Mais ce n'était pas le cas avec la jeune Gilbert.

Tout ce que voulait Katherine, c'était Stefan, et elle s'arrangerait pour l'avoir. Et par la même occasion elle dévoilerait la vrai nature d'Elena à tous le monde, et surtout elle s'arrangerait pour que celle-ci ne finisse avec aucun des deux frères, même si pour ça elle devrait l'a tuer.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce début ? C'est bien ? C'est nul ? Faut-il que je continue ? <strong> **Si vous avez des hypothèses ou des suggestions n'hésites pas, je publierais une fois par semaine, tous les mercredi ou sinon ça sera tous les dimanche (je ne suis pas la seule à utiliser l'ordinateur chez moi)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Lyta et moudounou pour leurs encouragements, j'étais assez inquiète de ne pas recevoir de reviews mais sur un autre site les lecteurs sont plutôt enthousiasmés par ma fanfic et ils me l'ont fait savoir. Donc ça m'encourage à continuer la suite. Par ailleurs, je me pose une question si des auteurs du site l'a lisent, ça m'arrangerait que vous y répondiez, pourquoi les tirets de dialogues ne s'affichent pas, j'ai relu le premier chapitre et c'est une horreur et là j'ai dû tous les rajouter dans le deuxième chapitre, c'est assez énervant, si quelqu'un avait une réponse à me donner je le remercie d'avance.**

* * *

><p>Brianna Tharen avait mené les deux vampires au-dessus de son salon de coiffure, dans son appartement. C'était un logement dont le salon était la pièce la plus vaste et remplit de livres, de bougies et d'encens. La sorcière fit signe à Klaus de prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils meublant son salon. Elle s'assit en face de ce dernier.<p>

« Pour commencer, vous allez devoir me dire comment vous avez procédé pour changer une personne en hybride, déclara Brianna

Klaus soupira d'agacement.

- J'ai fais tous ce que l'on m'a dit. J'ai brisé la malédiction, j'ai tué un vampire, j'ai tué un loup garou et j'ai tué le double...

La mâchoire de Stefan se durcit à la mention d'Elena.

- Mais tout ceci n'explique pas comment vous avez procédé pour la transformation, insista Brianna

- De la même façon que l'on transforme un humain en vampire, s'impatienta Klaus

- Donc vous avez pris un loup garou, vous lui avez donné votre sang et ensuite vous l'avez tué ?

- Oui !

- Et que s'est-il passé quand il s'est réveillé ?

- Il a passé sa transition comme un vampire le ferait et il est devenu enragé...

Brianna fronça les sourcils.

- Etes-vous sûre d'avoir suivis à la lettre le rituel pour briser la malédiction ?

Stefan se tendit à nouveau face à la question de Brianna, cette dernière lui jeta un coup d'oeil et secoua la tête.

- Oui, j'ai fais tout ce que l'on m'a dit. Je veux des réponses, exigea Klaus

- Ça va prendre du temps, il va falloir que je consulte mes livres...

- Faites donc, mais dépêchez-vous, car plus le temps passe, plus ma patience diminue, ordonna Klaus. »

Ce dernier se leva, Stefan ne connaissait Klaus que depuis deux mois mais il savait à son regard que bien que l'hybride paraissait calme, il était proche de l'explosion. Il fallait juste espérer pour Brianna qu'elle trouve une solution. Klaus se tourna vers Stefan.

« Il faut que je règle certain détails, surveille là en mon absence et si elle tente quoique ce soit tue là... dans d'horribles souffrances, intima Klaus à Stefan »

Après un dernier regard d'avertissement vers Brianna, Klaus se leva et quitta l'appartement laissant Brianna et Stefan seuls.

_Mystic Fall_

Katherine n'aurait jamais pensé retourner dans cette ville, mais à vrai dire elle ne savait pas par où commencer dans ces recherches mais elle savait où demander de l'aide. Pour commencer, elle avait besoin d'une sorcière mais malheureusement la seule qui soit disponible était Bonnie Bennett. Katherine avait à un moment donné penser faire appel à Lucy mais finalement elle ne voulait pas l'a provoquer à nouveau.

Il était bien sûre hors de question d'entrer en contact tout de suite avec Bonnie, il fallait d'abord trouver un moyen pour que celle-ci soit moins fidèle à Elena. Katherine avait observé attentivement la relation entre Bonnie et Elena, et il semblerait que d'une certaine façon, c'était une amitié à sens unique. Bonnie rendait juste service par ses dons de sorcière mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas d'Elena.

Maintenant, il fallait trouver un moyen pour que Bonnie s'en rende compte. Cela faisait quelques heures que Katherine était revenue à Mystic Fall et elle n'avait glané aucune informations intéressantes. Pourtant ce fut en suivant Elena qui rendit visite à Caroline que Katherine décida de mettre son plan en place. La vampire se trouvait dans le jardin des Forbes sous la fenêtre de Barbie vampire, et elle remercia son audition améliorée de lui avoir permis d'entendre les confidences de son double :

« Elena, ça fait deux mois que je t'observe et ton attitude est très étrange, rouspéta Barbie vampire

- Et bien voyons, j'ai perdu Jenna, j'ai perdu John. A ton avis quelle genre d'attitude devrais-je adopter ? Désolée de ne pas avoir la tête à faire la fête Caro ! Se défendit Elena

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler, s'énerva Barbie

- Alors de quoi voulais-tu parler ? S'enquit son double

- De toi et Damon bien sûre !

Katherine souriait, décidément la conversation prenait une tournure intéressante.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, s'offusqua Elena

- Oh, je t'en pris ne fait pas celle qui ne comprends pas, soupira Barbie, il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Damon »

Un silence gênée s'installa dans la chambre et Katherine entendit Elena se levait et faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Comment le sais-tu ?, demanda Elena

- Je suis très observatrice, je vois les regards que toi et Damon échangeait, d'un côté il y a une gêne entre vous deux mais d'un autre côté vous flirtez.

- Je ne flirt pas avec Damon, se vexa Elena

- Elena, c'est moi Caroline, on se connaît depuis longtemps et même Tyler pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, insista Barbie

- Tu en as parlé à Tyler ? S'écria Elena

- Oui ! Et maintenant je veux des réponses, exigea son amie

Il y eu à nouveau un court silence puis Elena repris la parole.

- J'ai embrassé Damon pendant que Stefan se livrait à Klaus, déclara d'un ton coupable Elena

- Et ?

- Et c'était juste un baiser d'adieux, j'aime Stefan, continua Elena

- Elena, je ne pense pas que tu embrasserais Damon pour lui dire adieux, je pense...

- Stop Caroline ! J'aime Stefan et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Le sujet est clos.

- Tu en as parlé à Bonnie ? S'enquit Barbie

- Non, soupira Elena, et je ne compte pas le faire, Bonnie est géniale mais j'imagine à peine sa réaction si elle l'apprenais.

Katherine n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus, la sorcière était mise à l'écart par ses propres amies. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle trouve d'autre éléments pour retourner la situation en sa faveur. Elena disait ne rien éprouver pour Damon, mais Katherine savait que c'était faux et elle savait aussi que la jeune Gilbert tenait un journal intime. Elle en était sûre les réponses était dedans. Il fallait que d'une façon ou d'une autre elle fasse en sorte que non seulement Damon devienne égoïste et ne veuille plus retrouver Stefan à cause d'Elena, mais il fallait faire en sorte qu'Elena cède à Damon, ce qui serait plus difficile.

Décidément elle avait beaucoup à faire, convaincre Bonnie de se ranger de son côté et faire en sorte que Damon et Elena oublient Stefan. Ainsi, ça serait elle Katherine qui non seulement récupérerait Stefan, mais en plus elle pouvait espérer que ce dernier se mette à l'aimer comme avant, au vu du sale coup que lui aurait fait Damon et Elena. Ainsi, Katherine serait la seule personne indispensable à Stefan, la seule à s'être souciée de lui et naturellement quand lorsqu'il découvrira ce que Damon et Elena avaient fait il reviendrait vers elle.

_Retour chez Brianna Tharen_

Cela faisait des heures que Klaus était parti. Stefan avait faim mais il ne pouvait partir de l'appartement en laissant Brianna seule.

« Vous paraissiez nerveux durant notre entretient avec votre maître et vous l'êtes toujours, observa Brianna.

Stefan grimaça à l'utilisation du mot « maître », mais choisit de ne pas l'a contester.

- J'ai faim, se contenta-t-il de répondre

- Vraiment ? Demanda la sorcière d'un air soupçonneuse

- Et bien je suis un vampire, ironisa Stefan

- Oui je le sais, un vampire amoureux du double à ce qu'il paraît, commenta Brianna

Stefan écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- J'ai eu une vision intéressante tout à l'heure, continua Brianna, j'ai vu le double revenir vivante du rituel.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour vous si vous confondez les rêves avec la réalité, cracha Stefan avec colère.

- Ne vous énervez pas. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la résurrection du double le problème. Et de toute façon je ne pense pas que l'a tuer maintenant soit utile, il est trop tard et on ne peut refaire un autre rituel.

- Alors vous pensez que le fait qu'Elena soit vivante n'est finalement pas la cause de l'échec des plans de Klaus ?, demanda Stefan avec espoir

- Tout à fait. Cependant priez votre Dieux pour que Klaus ne l'apprenne pas, car il n'a pas l'air d'être commode et en plus il détestera le fait qu'au final vous l'avez en quelque sorte roulé dans la farine. Il m'a l'air d'être très orgueilleux.

Stefan hocha la tête avec compréhension.

- Alors quel est le problème? demanda ce dernier

- C'est le loup garou, Klaus n'a pas choisit le bon candidat. Il s'est trompé, déclara la sorcière. »

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, c'est très court mais il y a beaucoup d'informations, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre. Le prochain chapitre: mercredi ou dimanche prochain. Alors savez-vous pourquoi la transformation de Ray Sutton a échoué ? <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjours à tous, me revoilà avec un chapitre assez tiré par les cheveux, mais je tenais à donner moins d'importance à Elena concernant les conséquences du rituel (ceux qui ont vu le 3.03 comprendront de quoi je parle), Je remercie mes lecteurs moudounou, merci pour m'avoir proposé une solution à mon problème de tirets et Lyta pour ses encouragements, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de me relire mais comme je ne pourrais rien poster demain, je vous mets le chapitre en ligne en espérant que les fautes ne gâchent pas votre lecture.**

* * *

><p>« Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir lorsque vous dites que Klaus s'est trompé de candidats ?, avoua Stefan<p>

Brianna se tortillait nerveusement ses cheveux blonds, de toute évidence, elle n'était pas enthousiaste à cette idée.

- Je suis sûre à cent pour cent que Klaus peut créer une race d'hybride, il a juste fait un mauvais choix, répondit la sorcière

- Mais quel mauvais choix ? Insista Stefan

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre vampire, cracha Brianna »

Stefan l'observa, à vrai dire il n'était pas surpris de sa réaction, il avait quand même menacé son enfant, mais il était curieux et voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Après tout ça le concernait un peu étant donné que la femme qu'il aimait avait été une des sacrifiées du rituel.

Brianna se leva et alla se servir une boisson dans la cuisine. Stefan grimaça à cette pensée car ça lui rappelait à quel point lui-même avait soif. Il se souvint des conseils de Lexi pour calmer la sensation de soif. Il se leva et rejoignit Brianna dans la cuisine.

« Je suis désolée de vous le demandez, mais j'ai très soif et...

- Je ne fais pas de donation de sang aux vampires, l'interrompit Brianna

- En fait, pour calmer la sensation de soif, il me faudrait de la nourriture humaine très salée, répliqua Stefan un peu timidement.

Brianna soupira et attrapa un paquet de ships qui se trouvait sur la commode.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai, lui dit-elle sèchement

- Merci, lui répondit Stefan en prenant le paquet.

Brianna l'observa avec curiosité et prit la parole.

- Je me demande ce que vous faites avec le monstre qui a tué la femme que vous aimez ? Interrogea-t-elle

- Il s'agit d'un marché, répondit brièvement Stefan n'ayant pas trop envie de s'étendre sur les détails.

- Un marché ? Je vois, murmura la sorcière

Stefan prit une bouchée de ships avant de continuer la conversation.

- Et comme vous le savez, Elena est toujours vivante, déclara-t-il

- Oui, je le sais ça, confirma d'un air moqueur Brianna, de toute évidence elle ne doutait pas de ses talents dans le domaine de la magie, et je peux te dire une autre chose...

- Quoi ?, demanda Stefan.

- Je ne pense que ça ne fera qu'empirer.

- De quoi ? Demanda à nouveau le vampire avec incompréhension

- Votre relation avec le double, répondit Brianna d'un air mystérieux, et c'est tout ce que je te dirais. »

_Plus loin dans la ville_

« Monsieur Klaus, je vous assure, Ray Sutton vous a mentit concernant la localisation de la meute, il n'y avait personne, bredouilla une jeune fille. »

Klaus regarda un moment cette humaine pathétique. C'était triste mais il avait besoin d'informateurs humains. Les humains étaient passe partout, personne ne se méfiaient d'eux. Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il avait embauché cette dinde qui lui servait d'informatrice... Ah oui, c'était une grande brune avec une jolie poitrine et de longues jambes et Klaus aimait les jolies choses, il aimait regardé les jolies choses. Il était comme un enfant voulant un jouet et qui après l'avoir obtenu, s'en lasser et le mettait au placard. Klaus était actuellement dans cette situation. Cette jolie chose avait fait son temps.

La jeune femme leva ses yeux bleue vers Klaus elle avait une autre mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer, elle secoua nerveusement ses long cheveux bruns.

« Il se trouve que nous avons perdu la trace d'Adrienne »

Klaus écarquilla les yeux. Adrienne lui avait encore échappé et ça faisait la troisième fois en un an. Il pouvait juste en déduire que quelqu'un parmi ses allié avait joué un double rôle.

Adrienne était sa demi-sœur et la dernière de sa famille à être en liberté. Cela faisait plus de cinq cent ans que Klaus ne l'avait pas vu, mais il se souvenait très bien de sa silhouette menue, de ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés en permanence, de son regard gris et de son sourire malicieux.. Il se souvenait de cette jeune fille dansant pied nu dans la forêt, cette jeune fille pour qui, à une époque, il aurait été prêt à tout pour l'a protéger. Klaus ainsi que Elijah avaient été toujours protecteur à son égard, allant jusqu'à empêcher que des garçons ne l'a courtisent.

Mais les temps avaient changés, Elijah était mort tué par lui-même et Adrienne en liberté représentait un danger qu'il ne pouvait ignoré. Klaus s'approcha de son informatrice et lui tendit sa main, cette dernière intriguée l'a prit. Klaus l'attira contre lui et de sa bouche frôla ses lèvre en lui murmurant doucement :

« Maintenant mon amour je veux que tu rendes service à mon amis »

_Mystic Fall_

Katherine s'amusait comme une folle. Elle était actuellement allongée sur le lit de la jeune Gilbert et lisait son journal. Elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal à mettre la main dessus et s'était félicitée de cela. Comme elle s'en était toujours doutée, son double était quelqu'un d'extrêmement ennuyeux. Mais il était toujours amusant de lire les passages ou la jeune humaine s'insurgeait contre son double vampirique. Cependant, Katherine décida d'avancer dans le journal et de prendre les informations concernant les sentiments de son double ennuyeux pour Damon mais aussi des trucs utiles sur Bonnie.

_Cher journal_

_Aujourd'hui Caroline m'a avoué être au courant qu'il se passait quelque chose entre moi et Damon. Elle a évidemment réussit à me faire avouer pour le baiser. Je lui ai dit que c'était un baiser d'adieux. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'est cru, et c'est normal étant donné que moi aussi j'ignore la signification de ce geste. J'aime Stefan, j'en suis sûre mais je tiens beaucoup à Damon. Je ne veux pas devenir égoïste comme Katherine et vouloir à la fois Damon et Stefan._

Katherine leva les yeux au ciel, Elena ne se rendait pas compte à quel point au contraire, elles se ressemblaient.

_Je crois et j'ai honte de l'avouer que je suis attirée par Damon, mais je suis amoureuse de Stefan. Il me manque terriblement. Damon dit qu'il ne reviendra pas, qu'il n'a plus d'humanité, mais je sais que c'est faux, je crois en lui. Je sais qu'il commet des crimes horribles mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer et je suis prête à tout sacrifier pour le faire revenir, mais il y a Damon et ce qu'il se passe entre nous me fait peur. Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui._

_PS : Bonnie est venue me parler aujourd'hui, elle s'inquiète pour sa relation avec Jérémy mais je n'avais pas l'esprit à écouter ses problèmes._

Pauvre Bonnie songea ironiquement Katherine. La vampire soupira, elle avait un plan et maintenant qu'elle avait confirmation de l'attirance d'Elena envers Damon, elle pouvait passer à l'action.

_Chez Brianna_

Klaus était revenu chez la sorcière et avait l'air de toute évidence énervé. Il posa son regard glacial sur Brianna et s'avança vers elle d'un air déterminé.

« J'espère que tu as une solution, je ne suis pas d'humeur à tolérer un autre échec, asséna Klaus

Brianna se tordit nerveusement les doigts

- Oui, répondit-elle

- Bien, alors dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire, lui ordonna Klaus

- Avant j'aimerais une confirmation concernant un point lorsque vous-même êtes devenus un vampire, déclara Brianna d'une voix tremblante

- Et bien chérie, il suffit de demander, répondit calmement Klaus

- Lorsque vous avez été vous-même transformé en vampire, avant cela étiez-vous un loup garou ?, questionna Brianna

Klaus haussa les sourcils et soudain un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard. Il fit les cent pas, l'ai excité.

- Non, je n'étais pas encore un loup garou lorsque je suis devenu un vampire, s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Oui, confirma Brianna, vous êtes devenus un loup garou dans le même temps ou vous vous êtes transformé en vampire. Vous avez été transformé en vampire mais c'est en passant votre transition que vous avez déclenché la malédiction du loup garou et c'est ce qui avait fait de vous, à cette époque un hybride.

- Oui, comment cela a-t-il pu m'échapper ? Se questionna Klaus, mes frères et soeur ne comprenaient pas pourquoi mon visage vampirique était différent du leurs, mais mes parents savaient...

- Si vous voulez créer une armée d'hybride, vous devez prendre une personne ayant les gênes d'un loup garou mais n'ayant pas encore déclenché la malédiction. Il faut que cette personne soit humaine. Ça ne sera qu'une fois sa transition achevé en tant que vampire qu'elle deviendra un vrai hybride, explique la sorcière. »

Klaus s'assit sur le canapé, un air victorieux s'étalant sur son visage. Stefan le savait, maintenant plus personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

« Nous allons cesser de vous importuner, ma douce et vous avez mes sincères remerciements, murmura Klaus d'un ton charmeur à Brianna, maintenant nous allons partir et étudier la généalogie de ce très cher Ray Sutton. »

Klaus se leva s'approcha de Brianna, cette dernière était figée n'osant pas bouger. Klaus lui prit sa main et l'amena à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. La sorcière le regarda d'un air surpris mais ne fit aucun geste. Klaus lui donna un dernier regard puis quitta l'appartement suivit de près par Stefan.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans la rue, Klaus donna une tape sur l'épaule de Stefan comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi Stefan, déclara-t-il d'une voix enjouée »

_Mystic Fall, 1864_

_Katherine était agacée, cela faisait des heures qu'elle avait cherché Emily. Elle se dirigea dans la « salle secrète » de sa servante. Une odeur étrange lui parvenait. Katherine entra dans la pièce pour voir Emily travailler avec une fleur ressemblant à une lys mais ayant une allure tout de même étrange. Une vingtaine de bouteille de parfum étaient entreposées dans un recoin de la pièce. Katherine supposait qu'il s'agissait des bouteilles contenant les flagrances de la fleur. Emily leva les yeux vers Katherine et lui donna un sourire mystérieux. Le genre de sourire qui piquait la curiosité de la vampire._

_« Que fais-tu Emily, s'enquit Katherine_

_- Sais-tu comment se nomme cette fleur ? Demanda Emily._

_- Non, mais je suis sûre que tu vas me donner la réponse, répondit joyeusement Katherine_

_- On l'appelle la « fleur du désir », une fois qu'un humain respire l'odeur de la fleur, il réalisera tous les désirs de son cœur._

_- Voulez-vous dire par là que tous ses vœux s'exauceront ?, demanda Katherine_

_- Non, seulement les désirs de son cœur. Par exemple, imaginez qu'une jeune fille voulant conserver son innocence soit malgré tout attirée par un libertin. Des barrières morales l'empêcherons de céder à ses désirs, mais cette fleur à le pouvoir de faire tomber toutes barrières se trouvant entre une personne et les désirs de son cœur._

_- C'est une sorte de philtre d'amour, conclu Katherine_

_- Non, contredit Emily, cette fleur fonctionne uniquement concernant les désirs réels d'une personne, elle fait en sorte que cette personne se laisse aller et oublie ce qui l'empêchait de réaliser ses désirs. Cela peut être un individu voulant la mort d'un autre individu, mais des barrières morales l'empêcherons d'agir, en respirant le parfum de cette fleur l'individu fera ce qu'il désirera au plus profond de lui même sans penser aux conséquences. Cette fleur est efficace pour aider les personnes à se laissés aller à leurs désirs quel qu'il soit._

_- Puis-je prendre un échantillon ? demanda Katherine_

_- Je te donne deux bouteilles, l'effet de cette fleur se fait sentir petit à petit, plus la personne respirera son parfum, moins elle n'aura de scrupules à réaliser ces désirs._

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Katherine en repensant à ce souvenir, finalement cela n'allait pas être si compliquée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lyta: Tu as tout compris et en plus cette explication me permet d'éviter d'accorder trop d'importance à Elena. Merci pour ta review**

**K: Elena t'énerve déjà ? Ce n'est que le commencement :)**

**Un grand merci à ma bêta-lectrice moudounou**

**La suite mercredi prochain, en attendant bonne lecture! **

* * *

><p>Stefan soupira. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il attendait Klaus. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il avait un cadeau pour lui, mais avait, semble-t-il, changé d'avis et il commençait à perdre patience. Il en profita pour ouvrir son portable et regardait une photo d'Elena. À la vue du sourire figé d'Elena, le cœur de Stefan se réchauffa. Au son des pas de Klaus, il ferma immédiatement son portable. Ce dernier arriva passablement énervé : quelque chose le tracassait et Stefan ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Ils avaient passé une semaine à faire des recherches généalogiques sur la famille de Ray Sutton. Cependant pour ne pas se tromper de candidat et afin de le transformer en hybride, il fallait savoir de quelle gène Ray Sutton avait hérité: maternel ou paternel. Et pour l'instant les recherches n'avaient pas été fructueuses.<p>

« J'ai payé un détective pour faire des recherches sur la généalogie de Ray Sutton, déclara Klaus. Toi et moi avons mieux à faire.

Ce dernier avait de toute évidence oublié qu'il devait donner un cadeau à Stefan.

« Et quoi donc ? Demanda Stefan.

- Eh bien nous allons comme disent les humains nous rappeler du « bon vieux temps », répondit Klaus avec un sourire inquiétant. Nous partons au Mexique, à Monterrey. »

Stefan se sentit comme s'il venait de prendre une douche froide. Évidemment qu'il se souvenait de cette ville. Cette ville qui avait rendu célèbres ses exploits en tant qu'éventreur.

_Flash-Back_

_« Nous allons jouer un jeu amusant, rigola Stefan. Si tu veux que j'épargne la vie de ta femme, je veux que tu tiennes en équilibre sur ce bout bois dans l'eau et à chaque fois que tu tomberas, je prendrais une gorgée de sang sur ta femme. »_

_L'homme était âgé d'environ une trentaine d'années, il était de petite taille avec des cheveux roux. Il avait eu la malchance d'apostropher et d'insulter Stefan qui justement essayait de séduire sa femme. Évidemment, l'humain était tombé plusieurs fois et Stefan avait sans aucune pitié pris la vie de sa femme. Mais cela avait exalté le vampire d'entendre les cris de désespoir de l'humain chaque fois qu'il prenait une gorgée de sang de sa femme sous ses yeux._

_Retour dans le présent_

« Cette ville porte la trace de tes nombreux exploits, Stefan, déclara Klaus avec admiration.

- Donc, vous m'avez pris avec vous parce que vous admirez ce que je faisais à cette époque, en déduisit Stefan.

- En partie, oui, répondit vaguement Klaus. Mais il y a des choses que tu ignores. »

Le regard de Klaus indiqua à Stefan de ne pas poser plus de questions. Pourtant plus il passait de temps avec Klaus, plus il avait l'impression que ce dernier le connaissait bien. Mais ça n'aurait pas dû pas être une surprise, si l'on considérait que Klaus ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Ce dernier s'était certainement renseigné sur lui, pourtant il y avait autre chose. Stefan n'était certainement pas le seul vampire à avoir été aussi sadique, mais le choix de Klaus s'était porté sur lui, et le jeune vampire voulait comprendre pourquoi.

_Mystic Fall_

_Elena était en extase, elle sentait les mains de Damon caresser son corps. Les lèvres de ce dernier descendaient lentement de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elena poussa un gémissement et passa ses jambes autour de la taille du vampire pour l'attirer un peu plus contre elle. Les lèvres de Damon étaient incroyablement douces et elle pouvait parfois sentir ses crocs pâturait__ sa peau. Dans ces moments-là, des frissons parcouraient son corps et elle se cambrait contre Damon pour lui laisser un meilleur accès à son cou. Ils étaient allongés dans un lit à se caresser et s'embrasser. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Elena n'en savait rien et elle s'en fichait. Elle souhaitait juste que cela ne s'arrête jamais. C'est alors qu'elle entendit la voix de Jérémy..._

« Elena, tout va bien ? » demanda ce dernier.

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut et tenta de faire bonne figure auprès de Jérémy.

« Oui tout va bien, répondit Elena. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, je sais pas, j'entendais de drôle de bruits », se moqua son frère.

Ce dernier referma la porte de la chambre avant de se prendre un oreiller dans la figure. Elena s'assit sur son lit et poussa un soupir. Cela faisait une semaine faisait des rêves érotiques avec Damon. Parfois elle se demandait si ce n'était pas lui qui s'amusait à faire ses jeux d'esprit avec elle. Cependant elle n'osait pas lui faire la réflexion de peur qu'il se moque d'elle et surtout en raison de son arrogance. Cela faisait aussi une semaine qu'elle ne pensait qu'à séduire Damon à tel point qu'elle en oubliait presque Stefan. Elle allait même jusqu'à se comporter comme une greluche en mettant des décolletés très profonds pour attirer l'attention du vampire. Elena se leva, s'habilla et se mit du parfum avant de partir. De toute évidence, ses hormones ne tournaient pas rond ses derniers temps et il était préférable de mettre ça sur le compte de l'absence de Stefan. C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'Elena quitta sa chambre.

Alors que la chambre de la jeune fille était censée être vide, une autre personne surgit d'un coin sombre de la pièce. Ce n'était autre que Katherine. Cette dernière souriait ; elle savait que cela allait marcher. Et les rêves érotiques d'Elena n'étaient qu'un bonus de sa part en plus du parfum trafiqué qu'elle avait fourni à son double. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle s'occupe du cas de Bonnie, et cela n'allait pas être simple.

_Chez les Salvatore_

Damon avait passé une sale semaine. Déjà Stefan demeurait introuvable. Ensuite il avait l'impression qu'Elena essayait de le séduire pour mieux le rembarrer. Il en avait marre et pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était que Stefan revienne. Il entendit justement la voiture d'Elena se garer, et comme il s'y attendait, cette dernière rentra dans le manoir.

« As-tu une idée de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Stefan, demanda directement Elena.

- Eh bien, bonjour à toi Elena, répondit sarcastiquement Damon. Maintenant que tu as fini d'imiter Katherine, on va peut-être pouvoir reprendre les recherches sur Stefan. »

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles quand il vit l'expression blessée sur le visage d'Elena. La jeune fille restait très sensible à la comparaison avec son double vampirique.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Damon, répondit Elena d'un ton dur.

- Oh vraiment ? Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège cette semaine ? Questionna le vampire, un air ironique sur le visage. »

Elena se détourna, mais Damon lui prit violemment le bras et la força à lui faire face, il n'aimait pas du tout le fait que la jeune fille le prenne pour le frère de secourt.

« Écoute-moi bien Elena, j'ai été patient, mais il y a des limites. Ne fais pas l'erreur de me prendre pour un idiot ! Je ne te reconnais plus.

- Damon, lâche-moi ! Tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver Stefan, s'écria Elena. »

_Ailleurs dans Mystic Fall_

Ces derniers temps, Bonnie n'avait qu'une impression ; elle se sentait délaissée et seule. Elle avait essayé d'en parler à Elena mais autant parler à un mur. Elena était bien trop préoccupé par Damon et Stefan pour lui accorder de l'attention. Et Caroline avait Tyler. Bonnie sortait bien sur avec Jérémy, mais ce dernier semblait de moins en moins réceptif à elle. La sorcière ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule de son existence. La sonnerie de la maison retentit, la sortant de ses sombres pensées. Elle alla ouvrir en espérant que ce soit Elena ou Caroline.

« Bonjour Bonnie, salua une voix malicieuse.

- Katherine, soupira d'exaspération Bonnie. Que veux-tu ?

Bien que la jeune sorcière ne le montrait pas, elle était surprise de revoir Katherine à Mystic Fall.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que je veux forcément obtenir quelque chose, demanda Katherine d'un ton amusé.

- Eh bien tu ne serais pas Katherine sinon, répondit simplement Bonnie.

- En fait je suis venue te souhaiter ton anniversaire, se moqua la vampire.

- De mieux en mieux, souffla Bonnie.

- Je t'ai pris en pitié quand j'ai vu que ni Elena, ni Caroline n'étaient venues te le souhaiter, expliqua Katherine.

- Tu fais dans la charité maintenant ? S'énerva Bonnie.

- Ne sois pas méchante Bonnie ! Je vais être directe. J'ai besoin d'un service et je peux te garantir que ça concerne Stefan.

- Elena et Damon recherchent déjà Stefan, répliqua la sorcière.

- Ah vraiment ? J'ai plutôt cru qu'ils étaient occupés à flirter ensemble donc j'ai pris les choses en main.

- Elena ne tromperait jamais Stefan, déclara Bonnie.

- Ah bon ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir et ce n'est pas ce qu'Elena a confié à Caroline, ironisa la vampire. »

Bonnie fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce...

- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi, coupa Katherine. Mais je suis sûre qu'on se reverra. »

La vampire avait disparu, laissant Bonnie interloquée. Cette dernière sentit son estomac se nouer. C'était son anniversaire et elle avait attendu toute la journée que Caroline et Elena viennent lui souhaiter, mais au final elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Elle se sentait pathétique d'avoir attendu, d'autant plus que les paroles de Katherine avaient eu l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

_Arizona_

Stefan et Klaus avaient franchi la dernière étape pour aller au Mexique. Ils étaient partis se détendre dans un bar avant de prendre le prochain avion pour le Mexique. Ce fut à se moment là que le téléphone de Klaus retentit. Ce dernier décrocha.

« Monsieur Klaus, je pense que nous avons trouvé votre candidat, ou candidate plutôt, fit une voix.

- Excellent, alors est-elle un loup-garou ?

- Pas encore. Elle s'appelle Anastasia Sutton. C'est une étudiante de 20 ans en physique à l'université de Berkeley en Californie. Il semblerait qu'elle soit porteuse du gène lycanthrope. »

Klaus haussa les sourcils. Berkeley était considérée comme une des meilleures universités au même titre que Harvard ou Princeton. Bon, c'était un premier point positif. Il n'allait pas se coltiner une dinde sans cervelle.

« Bien joué Johnson ! Dans ce cas, tu vas l'envoyer par tous les moyens possibles à Monterrey. Je veux qu'elle y soit dans une semaine maximum.

- Bien Monsieur, répondit son interlocuteur. »

Klaus raccrocha et se détendit dans le bar. La chance lui souriait ; il allait enfin pouvoir créer son hybride.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjours à tous, je suis désolée du retard, me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre que vous risquez de trouver assez bizarre mais j'ai décidé de casser un peu l'image que certains personnages de la série avaient.**

**Cam**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, moi aussi j'adore Stefan, Damon et Klaus. Et je suis d'accord avec toi concernant Rebekah mais malheureusement elle ne sera pas introduite dans l'histoire.****

**Amandine3869:** **Ou plutôt devrais-je dire le "schtroumpf vampire" puisqu'il y a eu vol de pseudo, désolée mais je ne suis pas une grande fan du couple delena (même s'il y en a un peu) et si tu n'aimes pas ma fic, tu n'as qu'à allé voir ailleurs.**

**Un grand merci à ma Bêta-Lectrice moudounou pour sa correction et ses encouragements. **

* * *

><p><em><em><span>Monterrey, 1917<span>__

_« Alberto, je suis rentrée », déclara une jeune femme._

_Personne ne répondit. Intriguée, la jeune femme, qui s'appelait Alejandra, décida de monter à l'étage pour vérifier si son mari était bien là. Tout en montant l'escalier, un mauvais pressentiment commençait à naître dans son esprit. Tout était calme, trop calme. Alejandra commença à vérifier dans les chambres, mais personne n'était présent. Elle vérifia la salle de bain qui était, comme toutes les autres pièces, vide._

_Les battements de son cœur commencèrent à s'accélérer, la peur s'infiltrait lentement en elle. La maison semblait vide, mais la porte d'entrée était ouverte, ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait quelqu'un ou qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un._

_Un bruit en provenance du placard à balais fit sursauter la jeune femme. Alejandra se dirigea vers le placard et tendit sa main tremblante vers la poignée de la porte. Lentement elle tourna la poignée__. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait si peur, mais elle redoutait d'ouvrir ce placard._

_Finalement, Alejandra prit son courage à deux mains et se traita d'idiote. Qu'y avait-il à redouter dans sa propre maison et surtout en provenance d'un malheureux placard à balais ? La jeune femme avait dépassé l'âge où l'on croit au monstre tapi dans les recoins sombres d'un placard._

_D'un coup sec, elle ouvrit la porte... pour regarder le cadavre de son fils de six ans Juan tomber au sol, suivi__ par celui de son mari Albert. Ils étaient recouverts de sang et la terreur gravée sur leurs traits.__ Un ricanement cruel retentit derrière elle._

_« Ton fils et ton mari voulaient te faire une surprise. Je leur ai proposé mon aide et j'y ai ajouté ma touche personnelle », railla une voix cruelle._

_Alejandra tomba à genoux devant les cadavres de ceux qui avaient un jour constitué sa famille. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ; la dernière chose qu'elle sentit fut des crocs s'enfonçant dans son cou._

_Monterrey, 2011_

« J'imagine que cette ville te rappelle de bons souvenirs Stefan », déclara sereinement Klaus.

Stefan ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, la seule chose qu'il ressentait étant la culpabilité. Il avait fait tellement de dégâts dans cette ville qu'il avait perdu le compte de ses victimes. Sans compter que tout cela lui paraissait flou et lointain. Un peu comme si ça avait été une autre personne qui avait commis ces crimes.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivés en ville et Klaus semblait très bien la connaître. Ils se promenaient dans la ville et Klaus, tel un guide touristique, le menait dans des lieux et citait les « exploits » de Stefan qui s'y rattachaient.

« Vous semblez bien connaître cette ville, déclara Stefan.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à être un familier de Monterrey, répondit Klaus.

- Donc vous êtes déjà venu ici...

- Je suis un hybride âgé de 1000 ans Stefan ; je suis allé partout, coupa Klaus avec arrogance.

- À quelle époque êtes-vous venus ici, demanda Stefan.

- Ça, c'est une excellente question, qui mérite des réponses. Mais ça sera pour une autre fois », déclara Klaus en souriant.

Ils continuèrent pendant quelques heures la visite de la ville. Klaus devait cependant s'absenter et vérifier que son « colis » allait arrivé dans les temps. Par son « colis », il s'agissait du futur hybride de Klaus qui était actuellement une humaine et dire que Klaus était impatient de la rencontrer était un euphémisme. La vérité c'est qu'il ne tenait plus en place et ne trouvait rien d'autre de mieux à faire que de téléphoner à ses agents pour qu'ils le renseignent sur le compte de la jeune femme. Klaus tenait à tout connaître d'elle, y compris les détails les plus inutiles et les plus superficiels.

Alors que Klaus s'apprêtait à quitter Stefan, il se tourna vers ce dernier. Stefan vit à la lueur malicieuse des yeux de l'hybride qu'il allait encore devoir accomplir un acte qui prouverait que Stefan l'éventreur était bel et bien de retour.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait visiter la ville pour rien Stefan. En fait je t'ai cité la plupart de tes exploits dans chaque lieu où nous sommes allés. Maintenant, parmi ses exploits que tu as faits dans le passé, je veux que tu en choisisses un et que tu l'accomplisses à nouveau ; dans le même lieu que tu avais choisi en 1917 », ordonna Klaus, un air diabolique sur le visage.

Ce fut sur cet ordre que l'hybride s'éclipsa, laissant Stefan seul. Évidemment Klaus n'avait fait que citer les pires exploits de Stefan et les plus sanglants. Le jeune vampire n'avait pas l'embarras du choix ; les crimes cités étaient tous aussi pires les uns que les autres.

_Mystic Fall_

Cela faisait deux jours que Bonnie observait discrètement le groupe ; en particulier Damon, Elena et Caroline. Et elle s'était aperçue de détails qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Pour commencer, elle n'aimait pas les regards que s'échangeaient Caroline et Elena en sa présence. Elle avait l'impression d'être rejetée volontairement par ses deux amies et qu'elles partageaient quelque chose sans elle. Ensuite il y avait le comportement d'Elena envers Damon. Tout était dans la subtilité ; il s'agissait la plupart du temps de brefs contacts physiques qui pouvaient paraître innocents à première vu, mais qui pour Bonnie voulaient tout dire. Par exemple après un énième échec dans les recherches de Stefan, Elena pour réconforter Damon, le prenait dans une étreinte prolongée ou encore quand elle posait ses mains sur son bras en les faisant glisser lentement avant de les retirer.

Caroline était de toute évidence au courant de quelque chose, mais passait son temps à fuir le regard de la jeune sorcière. Par ailleurs, l'anniversaire de Bonnie avait bel et bien été oublié. La colère montait petit à petit. Bonnie savait que d'une minute à l'autre elle allait exploser, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça serait si tôt.

« Bonnie, j'ai besoin de toi, déclara Elena. Il faut que tu nous aides à retrouver Stefan.

- Es-tu sûre de vouloir le retrouver ? Tu sembles bien te remettre de son absence », railla la sorcière.

Elena cligna des yeux, l'air de rien comprendre.

« De quoi parles-tu ?

- Du fait que tu passes ton temps à flirter avec Damon, répondit Bonnie.

- Je ne flirte pas avec Damon, la contredit Elena. Et même si c'était le cas, en quoi ça te regarderait ?

- Je suis ta meilleure amie, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, cracha Bonnie.

- Ah oui ? Tu ne t'es pas vraiment investi dans les recherches de Stefan. On ne peut pas vraiment te qualifier d'amie, s'emporta Elena.

- Non Elena, c'est toi qui n'es pas une véritable amie, déclara calmement Bonnie.

- Moi ! Je me suis toujours souciée de toi. J'ai tout fait pour que tu puisses survivre au rituel de Klaus, j'ai...

- ...oublié mon anniversaire », compléta Bonnie.

Les yeux d'Elena s'écarquillèrent.

« Je suis désolée, mais on n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Contente-toi de retrouver Stefan », s'énerva Elena.

S'en était trop pour Bonnie qui planta Elena dans la rue, tout en essayent de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'elle venait de mettre fin à 17 ans d'amitié. Ce fut en rentrant chez elle qu'elle vit à nouveau Katherine. C'était vraiment une mauvaise journée pour la jeune sorcière.

« Tu sais Bonnie, si tu comptes sur Elena et Damon pour retrouver Stefan tu pourras toujours attendre, déclara la vampire d'un air tranquille.

- Pourquoi voudrais-je retrouver Stefan ? demanda Bonnie.

- Peut être parce que malgré tout c'est ton ami, répondit Katherine.

- Et tu as un plan ? demanda Bonnie.

- J'ai toujours un plan, mais pour ça il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance », déclara malicieusement Katherine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolée du retard, je travaille beaucoup en ce moment et en plus j'ai dû réecrire le chapitre car il avait été mal enregistré. **

**Merci à ma bêta moudounou pour sa correction. ****C'est surtout un chapitre de transition dans lequel on voit les choix que prennent certains personnages.**

**Merci à Cam pour sa review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

* * *

><p><span>Mystic Fall<span>

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Bonnie se tenait stoïquement devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle se sentait abandonnée. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle avait remis en cause 18 ans d'amitié avec Elena. Et qu'en était-il de Caroline ? Bonnie préférait ne pas y songer. Elle pensait surtout à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jérémy quelques heures plus tôt. Ce dernier voulait entendre des explications de la part de Bonnie concernant son accrochage avec Elena. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Jérémy prenne son parti au détriment de celui de sa sœur, bien sûr, mais elle avait espéré plus de soutien de sa part. Finalement, ça s'était terminé brutalement.

« Toujours à déprimer sur ta rupture avec le jeune Gilbert », railla la voix de Katherine.

Bonnie se tourna vers elle, agacée par son comportement.

« Il se trouve que contrairement à toi, moi, j'ai des sentiments, cracha la jeune sorcière.

- Je veux bien le croire, mais se morfondre sur un garçon qui a encore du duvet sur le visage à la place de la barbe, c'est inquiétant, répondit Katherine.

- L'amour n'a pas d'âge, soupira Bonnie avant de contempler à nouveau le paysage derrière sa fenêtre.

- Une fille comme toi pourrait se trouver tellement mieux qu'un gamin immature », insista Katherine.

Bonnie ne répondit rien, elle n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans une discussion enflammée avec la vampire.

« Alors ça te dirait de foutre le camp d'ici ? Demanda Katherine.

- Pour aller où ?

- Chez une amie. Elle pourra nous aider à retrouver Stefan... Et je suis sûre que tu feras des rencontres intéressantes.

- Il va falloir que je trouve une explication à donner à mon père, s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- C'est fait, l'a rassura la vampire, j'ai hypnotisé ton père pour qu'il croie que tu es partie à l'étranger pour un an.

- Très bien, laisse-moi juste préparer mes affaires... »

Bonnie savait que sa décision était irresponsable et dangereuse si on prenait en compte le fait qu'elle allait devoir placer toute sa confiance en Katherine, d'autant plus qu'elle allait devoir supportait ses railleries et ses cachotteries sur une durée indéterminée. Elle décida de songer aux conséquences de cet acte plus tard, la jeune sorcière avait besoin de s'éloigner de cette ville.

* * *

><p>Elena passa une main dans ses cheveux et reprit la lecture de son journal. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Elle se comportait comme Katherine. Elle avait bafoué son amitié avec Bonnie et flirtait avec Damon. Devenait-elle schizophrène ? Elle ne pouvait nier son attirance pour Damon et avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre. Pourtant, elle aimait Stefan et elle ne voulait pas trahir Stefan après le sacrifice qu'il avait faiten ayant une relation adultère avec son frère. La jeune fille posa son journal sur le bureau et soupira. Pourquoi était-elle si compliquée ? Si elle commençait à douter de son amour pour Stefan, elle n'avait aucune chance de réussir la mission qu'elle et Damon s'étaient fixés, c'est-à-dire récupérer Stefan.<p>

La sonnerie de son portable l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« Elena, je n'arrive plus à joindre Bonnie, s'inquiéta Caroline.

- Eh bien, justement, j'allais t'en parler, répondit Elena.

- Que se passe-t-il ? » Paniqua la jeune vampire

Elena prit une inspiration, elle ne voulait pas perdre Caroline. La jeune fille savait que plus tard, elle allait regretter les mensonges qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner.

« On s'est disputé, répondit doucement Elena.

- QUOI ? S'exclama Caroline, mais à quel sujet ?

- Je... Enfin je ne sais pas comment te le dire..., bégaya Elena.

- Elena, Bonnie est aussi mon amie, si tu as...

- Je n'ai rien fait. Je pense que Bonnie a un faible pour Damon », déclara la jeune fille sans réfléchir.

Un silence s'installa, et Elena se maudit de mentir ainsi à Caroline, mais elle ne pouvait perdre une autre amie.

« Tu penses que Bonnie a un faible pour Damon ?

- Oui, elle m'a fait une vraie crise... elle a dit que j'étais comme Katherine, que je m'amusais avec Damon, répondit tristement Elena. Tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver Stefan.

- C'est vrai que j'ai remarqué qu'elle vous observait beaucoup toi et Damon...

- Caroline, est-ce que tu penses que je suis comme Katherine ? Demanda Elena.

- Non pas du tout ! Je sais que tu as embrassé Damon, mais tes sentiments pour lui sont sincères. Tu ne le blesserais jamais comme l'a fait Katherine, l'a réconforta son amie.

- Bonnie était très en colère et c'est ce qui m'a laissé penser qu'elle ressentait peut-être quelque chose pour Damon. Je ne l'ai jamais vu prendre à cœur une telle situation, expliqua Elena.

- Elle n'était pas plutôt remontée à cause de son anniversaire ?

- On n'en a pas parlé, elle m'a directement attaqué et déclaré que je ne valais pas mieux que Katherine. J'ai confié mes doutes à Jérémy et il a essayé de raisonner Bonnie, mais ça n'a pas marché.

- Jérémy et Bonnie ne sont plus ensemble ? En voilà une nouvelle...

- Je sais que je vais t'en demander beaucoup Caroline, mais évite de contacter Bonnie. Elle ne me paraît pas très stable, expliqua la jeune fille.

- Bien sur Elena. De toute façon on se voit tous demain chez Damon. J'irai lui parler. »

Ce fut sur ses paroles que la conversation téléphonique prit fin. Elena se sentait mal vis-à-vis de Bonnie, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir ainsi.

_Monterrey_

Klaus observa attentivement la forme endormie. Il s'agissait de son premier hybride et il était un peu déçu de ce qu'il voyait. La jeune femme assommée aurait pu être la fée clochette ou un lutin de Noël, mais certainement pas un hybride. De petite taille et avec de longues boucles rousses retombant sur ses épaules, elle paraissait complètement inoffensive. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas plus mal, personne ne se méfierait d'elle.

La jeune fille commença enfin à se réveiller. Elle se releva doucement et observa son environnement. Son regard croisa celui de Klaus. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

« Soit la bienvenue mon amour, tu vas avoir l'honneur d'être le premier hybride que je vais transformer », déclara-t-il en guise d'explications.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers son futur hybride, son visage vampirique se révélant à la jeune fille qui poussa un hurlement de terreur.

* * *

><p>Stefan errait dans les rues, il ne pouvait définitivement pas faire ce que Klaus attendait de lui. Ses pensées vagabondèrentvers Elena. Allait-elle bien ? Était-elle inquiète ? Avait-elle cédé au charme de son frère ? Un grondement sortit de sa gorge à la pensée d'Elena et Damon ensemble.<p>

« Pour un vampire de 160 ans, vous êtes terriblement distrait et négligent », railla une voix féminine.

Stefan se tourna surpris vers la provenance de cette voix. Une femme se tenait debout, les yeux gris, il n'aurait su dire la couleur de ses cheveux qui étaient impeccablement contenus dans un chapeau.

« À qui ais-je l'honneur ?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, répondit l'inconnue. Je suis juste venue vous dire de ne pas vous perdre comme vous l'avez fait dans les années 20.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Stefan.

- Vous allez bientôt être secouru », répondit la jeune femme avant de disparaître.


End file.
